


Take Advantage of the Moment

by Skye



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoko can notice moments of weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Advantage of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Very vague spoilers for the end of Kai.

"And... Got ya!" Satoko shouted in victory as she slammed Rika's arm down.

"Owwie," Rika said, shaking it off a little, and then quickly smiled. "Yes, strong Satoko wins again. Congratulations!"

Satoko initially beamed at the compliment. "But," she began. "You're so weak, Rika."

"Eh?" Rika said.

"I'm actually very weak myself, so me being able to beat you, that must mean that you're..." Satoko stopped as she noticed Rika's hurt expression. "Hey! Stop with that look. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant you're lucky to have me around to protect you."

"I'm always happy for that," Rika said, putting up a cheerful front again.

"We'll both get stronger, too. But you don't have to worry about that. Even though I'm weak, I know how to take advantage of the moments of weakness of those stronger than me. I'll make sure no one harms me, or you either Rika. Rika-" Satoko twisted around to try and look at Rika, perturbed, as she was hugging her from behind. "Oh, what are you doing now?" she asked with a sigh.

"It's okay, Satoko," Rika assured. Perhaps one day Rika would be able to protect Satoko from these paranoid thoughts, so she wouldn't have to constantly worry about her own helplessness.

"Are you trying to show me you can play the same game by holding me in this awkward position? I get it, Rika. You match me, we're perfect teammates. Now, should we team up against Keiichi and the others in some interesting games?"

Rika let Satoko go and nodded. "Yes. Let's go play!"


End file.
